Large vehicles such as trucks, tractors, trailers, tractor-trailers, cranes and other vocational vehicles, buses, and recreational vehicles utilize various systems to maintain a given distance between the vehicle chassis and the vehicle axle. Such systems are often designated as suspension systems. One such system is an air suspension system in which pressured air is used with inflatable air springs, also called air bags, as the elements which by more or less air in them adjust the distance between the vehicle chassis and the vehicle axle. That adjustment is controlled by a device called an air suspension valve. In some versions of these systems, as the load in the vehicle chassis increases causing it to lower, air is supplied into the air springs to compensate or maintain the same chassis height. Similarly, if the chassis is offloaded causing it to increase in height, then air is withdrawn from the air springs to maintain or lower the chassis to its set height.